Ratbeard
Ratbeard is a Companion and the main atagonist for roughly levels 4-10. He is recieved after completing the quest "Gunn's Gold ". He is a Buccaneer . About Ratbeard You first run into Ratbeard when your class trainer sends you to find either Sarah Steele , Louise Le Bisque ,Barnabus , Mormo or Ensign Emmett , depending on your class. Whoever you were sent for is screaming at Ratbeard that they're the leader of the expedition for Gunn's Gold and that they were just using his ship. Ratbeard is furious that he would be dubbed no more than a pilot and, when the leader says they have the will when challenged, Ratbeard attacks. There is no way to defeat Ratbeard in this battle; after a few rounds, he will cry out that he got the will, then flees, leaving his crew to deal with the player. After the fight, the player chases Ratbeard to the docks, then sails to Blood Shoals in further pursuit. Bonnie Anne points out that it looks like a crowd walked into a cave and when the player walks inside, they see the ghosts of Ratbeard's crew. One of them, Lasko , explains that they journeyed to Blood Shoals with Ratbeard to feast in celebration for recieving Captain Gunn's will, but the food was poisoned and the crew was killed. Once the player helps their ghosts find peace, they help them find Ratbeard and point them towards Jonah Town . The player wishes to speak to the Frogfather , who has information on Ratbeard's location. After doing a favor for the Frogfather, he says that he cannot give the player information on Ratbeard, since he has to keep his word to Ratbeard and not give any information about him. But since he owes two favors, one to the player, the other to a rabbit named One-Eyed Jack , he transfers the favor he owes the player to Jack, so now Jack owes them a favor. The player then journeys to Flotsam to speak with Jack, who tells them that he rented Ratbeard a place on Flotsam. The player goes to the rental house and comes face to face with Ratbeard. He jumps out the window, and the player notices a paper on a table is burning- Ratbeard burned the will! The remaining bits of the will are read and it cuts off just before the exact location of Captain Gunn's tomb was revealed. Ratbeard had a shortcut, while the player has to solve multiple puzzles in order to reach the tomb. When it is finally reached, the gold was gone! Old Scratch , an undead witchdoctor recruited along the way, uses magic to allow Captain Gunn's skeleton to speak to the player and tell them what happened to the gold. Gunn explains that a cheating rat came along and ruined the amazing tomb he set up by having Waponis swim down a passage to steal it and give it to their fire god. He encourages the player to go to Waponi Wu , or the volcano that the Waponis worshipped as their fire god, to teach Ratbeard a lesson. Once at the top of the Volcano, the player comes across a surprise: Ratbeard dangling for his life over lava by a string tied to his peg leg, with Waponis chucking Gunn's gold into the lava! Once the player saves Ratbeard, he says that he doesn't deserve it, and that he's the "lowliest blaggard to ever sail the skies". To try and prove his change of nature, Ratbeard says that he'll join the player's crew if they'd have him. Thus, you recruit Ratbeard. Promotions He starts out as Ratbeard (Rat Officer). 1st Promotion *Level: 10 *Quest: The Rat Race *Promotes to: Ratbeard (Rat Commander) Video of his 1st promotion. 2nd Promotion *Level: 28 *Quest: A Pirate Most Fowl *Promotes to: Ratbeard (Rat Captain) Video of his 2nd promotion. 3rd Promotion *Level: 55 *Quest: Hambug! *Promotes to: Ratbeard (Rat Admiral) Video of his 3rd promotion. Photos 128px-(NPC) Ratbeard.png|Ratbeard (Rat Officer) 250px-(Companion)_Ratbeard_(Rat_Commander).png|Ratbeard (Rat Commander) 250px-(Companion)_Ratbeard_(Rat_Captain).png|Ratbeard (Rat Captain) 250px-(Companion)_Ratbeard_(Rat_Admiral).png|Ratbeard (Rat Admiral) Category:NPC Category:Companion Category:Enemy